Pernicious Deception
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Raven’s life is on the downfall when she imprisoned for a crime she didn’t commit. However, Gar, an old friend, comes and bails her out. They both set out to find the real criminal, before it’s too late. As well, Raven learns about who Gar really is. BBxR
1. Chapter 1

**Raven's life is on the downfall when she imprisoned for a crime she didn't commit. However, Gar, an old friend, comes and bails her out. They both set out to find the real criminal, before it's too late. As well, Raven learns about who Gar really is. BBxRae**

**This is a story that just popped up in my mind and I think it's awesome. I'm already done with the first three chapters, but I'm going to update every time I update Close to the Heart or Bitter Rose. Next update of Bitter Rose will be up soon!**

**Anyways, please review my second chapter story attempt of a Raven and Beast Boy story.**

**Pernicious Deception**

I would rather be dead then where I am now. All I know is that this is a place of misery, melancholy, and desolation. Surrounding me are walls of damaged bricks and underneath me is a timeworn, hard floor. They give me very little to eat or drink, leaving me to become frail and weak. I wear this orange outfit which does not suit my pale skin. Knowing that no help is able to reach me, I sit here dreaming and wishful thinking of what life would be if that incident never happened. It was the incident that changed my life.

-Flashback-

_Smoothing out my blouse, I walked bashfully into the classroom knowing that everyone would laugh at me. Being this the seventh school I changed to in the past two years, I knew how to manage the upcoming embarrassment. Everyone stared at me with keen interest as I presented the teacher with an identification card. Faintly smiling, she told me to sit in the seat in the very front and informed me to introduce myself later as she was starting a complicated lesson. _

_I took my seat in the front, where everyone in the class could drill holes in my back with their eyes. No one amazingly didn't laugh at me or mock me when I answered questions correctly. Peculiar was all I could think of to describe this situation. Everyone at my old schools always made fun of how I looked, of how I answered questions, of how I stayed alone. Maybe this school was the place where I could actually make some friends. Maybe this was the place where I can find tender care and affection._

_My step-sister, on the other hand, had already picked a group of friends the minute she stepped in this school. With his looks and personality, anyone would want to be her friend. _

_Before long the teacher asked me to introduce myself in front of the class. Timidly, I walked up the front of the classroom and tucked a strand of ebony hair streaked with mauve streaks. _

"_My preferred name is Rochelle Roth, but that isn't my real name," I added, when the teacher gave a puzzling face when I said my name. I was about to sit down when the teacher brought me to standstill. _

"_Honey, you haven't even told us where you are from and why you moved," the teacher replied with her bubbly voice. _

_I groaned raucously before informing the class of my history, "I'm from New York and I live with my step-father and step-sister. We moved to Jump City because my dad received a job offer. Am I finished now?"_

_The teacher gave me a baffling look before guiding me back to my seat. She continued on with the lesson and no one, from then on in the class, gave me any perplexing looks. The only time was when I recited how to multiply binomials by polynomials, and the person beside me gave me a bewildered look as if I was an alien. _

-End of Flashback-

"Honey, there's someone to meet you." I moaned softly as I stood up from my sitting position towards the bar-enclosed room. A woman with a navy uniform struggled to find the right key, then opened the bar door to escort me to my visitor.

"Who is it, Gertrude?" I queried as I was brought to the visitor room. "There isn't anyone I know of who would visit me."

Her eyes fell slightly as I said the last few words. She embraced me hastily before ushering me quickly to my visitor. Once we were there, she motioned me to go in and closed the door behind me.

I walked vigilantly towards the area where the visitor was patiently waiting. From where I was behind the transparent wall, I could not see clearly who the visitor was. The only thing I could see what that he or she, for that matter, had blonde hair and a small, lanky build.

Clearing my throat as loud as I can to catch his or her attention, the visitor looked up and smiled widely as they hurried to the wall. I widened my eyes as I saw who it was.

"Gar?"

-Flashback-

_I settled with a book after a heavily packed morning and all I needed to do was relax with a book in the gigantic library the school had. I never exactly knew why books were always my favorite past time but it relaxed me. Intrigued and swept off into the book's fantasy world, I didn't notice a lanky boy and a wide blue-eyed girl watching me intently from the corner diagonal from me. It was when they walked towards me I noticed their other characteristics. _

_The boy had short, spiked blond hair with green streaks and small sea green eyes. The girl, on the other hand, had long, luscious blonde hair with wide azure eyes. I didn't know why I had this feeling, but I felt as if I knew the boy from before. I was taken aback at the sight of the two holding hands. I already knew from that display, that they were a couple. _

_As they came closer, I recalled where I had seen the boy before. He was the one who lent me a pencil during the history pre-exam for the semester. Then I hadn't socialized to him a bit but now as I watched them intently, I wished I had the opportunity to meet him. It must have been my luck as they were walking right towards me. _

_For a few seconds, neither one of us knew what to say, once the boy and the girl reached my spot. The girl was the one who had spoken first. _

"_Hey I see that you're new. I'm Tara Markov and this is my adopted brother Garfield Logan," the girl said and I could see from how she talked, she was a bubbly character. My heart felt composed when she said that the boy was her brother. I chuckled lightly before I lent my hand to Tara to shake. _

_I, however, am not one of those people who like to lend out my name so I didn't give my name to Tara and her brother. _

"_Sorry, but I don't like to give out my name, but you can call me Rochelle," I replied as I shook Tara's hand. Garfield had a gigantic smile when he took my hands in his and shook it wildly. _

"_My name is Gar Logan. My, if you don't mind calling you this, but you're creepy," Gar said before he realized what he said. _

_I ripped my hand away from his and growled at him ferociously. "Don't call me creepy; I'm just misunderstood." I walked away from the two with tears in my eyes and my book tightly to my chest. Perhaps I was wrong about this school. Perhaps everyone thinks I am a misfit, a creep. Just to think I thought people would actually like me. I was entirely wrong._

-End of Flashback-

However, I was right in the beginning. More people started to like me and my selection of friends grew. I frowned slightly when I saw Gar with his usual, frisky self. He looked wonderful though, I had to admit. He had grown a lot, and his lanky build turned into a muscular one. His hair, nevertheless, is the same spiky style but without the green highlights.

"Gar?" I repeated once again to reassure myself I wasn't hallucinating, "Is that really you?"

"Oh my god! When they said you looked bad, they weren't kidding!" I would have slapped him if there weren't the transparent wall between us.

"Thanks for the compliment," I replied with sarcasm.

"I've finally been able to meet you. Do you know how hard it is to get a visit with a prisoner around here?" he joked, but soon realized I was in no mood to be joking.

"Why are you here?" I asked. How did he know where to find me? No one knew where I was except **him.**

His smile faded rather rapidly before slumping, "I know why you are in here."

Widening my eyes, I put my left hand onto the wall. "How do you know?"

Turning his back towards me, I couldn't see what he was doing. Once he turned around, I gasped at what was in his hands. It was a ripped piece of navy cloth. Immediately I knew where he had taken it from. It was from the cloak I wore on the day of the incident. "Where did you get that?" I demanded.

"Your name isn't Rochelle, is it?" He hesitated before answering, "Right, Rachel Roth or should I say Raven?"

I put my hand over my mouth in horror. How did he ever find out my name? My alias isn't a surprise, but my real name? "How did….did…you…?" I stumbled over my words, and chose to stop when he put his finger to his mouth, in a shushing motion.

"I can't explain anything now. All you have to do is agree to allow me to get you out on bail. From there, I will explain everything." He seemed so professional when he said all that.

However, was I to trust him? I really didn't know what to do. Trusting other people has leaded me to this mess. Nevertheless, this was Gar we were talking about. Maybe I should trust him for the time being. It wasn't like I had another choice. "Yes, I do."

"Great. I'll meet with the police officials and get you out as soon as possible." He was about to leave when he added, "And oh Raven, don't get any skinnier. You look awful. I don't want people saying I have a skinny girl friend." Winking swiftly, he exited the room with a rapid manner. I didn't know what to do. I walked the other way towards the door where Gertrude was guarding and I was guided to my cell.

Once I was locked inside, I took the moment to consider Gar's offer. Was I to trust him? Every time I trust a person, it always leads me to danger and trouble. I remembered the day I met Gar and his best friends. I would have hanged out with them, but I had to be foolish and dense, and offer a space in **his** gang.

-Flashback-

_I rushed out of my Jeep and scurried inside Murakami High School. It was the second week I had been attending this school, and so far it was going smooth. No one bothered me and I bothered no one. My step-sister had gotten her own Jeep, and drove to school earlier to catch up with some of her new friends. Even though I met with Gar and Tara, I never took the time to talk with them after that. I had a feeling that no one, even Gar and Tara, would accept me as their friend. _

_Walking down the halls, I saw many faces that I didn't recognize but stopped once I saw two blonde heads in the distance. I quickly walked to my locker and kept my back towards the two and a few others who were walking this way. _

_Along with Tara and Gar were six other people. There was a bald African boy with muscles that could defeat the strongest man alive in an arm wrestle. Beside him, clinging onto his arm was a lean African girl with cinnabuns. Behind that couple was a short ginger haired, sapphire eyed boy talking with a black shoulder length haired boy. Once Tara went to hold the ginger haired boy, I immediately concluded they were a couple. There was a red, spiked haired boy grinning next to Gar and talking intensely. _

_Lastly, there was a jet-black haired boy with dark shades covering his eyes. His spiky hair complimented his bad boy image, with his leather jacket. There was something about this boy that I found enchanting and mystifying. I felt as if I knew him from before. _

_The gang was just passing by until Gar had to notice me. "Hey Roe! Guys, that's the girl Tar and I met last week. Remember I was telling you guys about her?" _

_The bald one replied, "Oh this is the chick you were talking about all week. The one who you thought was creepy but pretty with her cute hair and eyes." _

_I found it hard to stop blushing when he said that. Shocked by what Gar said about me, I just merely lent out my hand for the bald boy to shake. "Hi, I'm Rochelle Roth."_

"_Already know it gal. The name's Victor Stone. Star athlete and captain of the football team." He grinned broadly when shaking my hand. _

_So much for being self-centered. The other people shook one by one with me as we got acquainted with one another. Victor's girlfriend was named Karen Beecher and she was the head cheerleader. The ginger haired one was Roy Harper, pro archer; and the black, long haired one was Garth Johnson, top athlete swimmer. The red, spiked haired one was Wally West; top track runner. It wasn't before long I was introduced to the boy with the secretive dark shades. _

"_Hey," his deep masculine voice brought a chill down my spine. "The name's Richard Grayson." _

_My eyes almost bulged out when he said his name. "**You're** Richard Grayson; the adopted son of multibillionaire Bruce Wayne?"_

_I couldn't tell if his eyes were bursting out under his shades, but his voice showed the surprise, "You know me?"_

_I had to just roll my eyes at that comment, "Who doesn't know Richard Grayson, the son of Bruce Wayne, and star athlete player. You're the captain of the basketball and soccer team. You're known for your notorious reputation and the heart throb of all the girls." _

_The words just flowed out of my mind before I realized what I said. I blushed intensely while he raked his hand through his spiky hair._

"_Thanks," he beamed at me before turning his back to me. He was talking to Roy while Gar looked at him with a furious look. I just let it pass by without making a big deal._

"_Hey," Victor started, "Want to hang out with us? We could use a practical girl like you in this group." He winked at me while Tara and Karen gave him glares._

"_Practical, huh?" Karen glared at Vic before smacking him on the arm, sending him straight to the ground. I tried to stifle a giggle, but it was no use. I burst out laughing as the others did too. Even Vic, who was rubbing his arm, giggled. _

_I didn't know what to say. Was I to accept this offer or should I let it pass and be a loner for the time I was going to be here? Pondering for a few minutes, I came to an answer, "Sure." _

-End of Flashback-

_That's it for now! There will be a lot of flashbacks for the first few chapters but it will be more present soon. Anyways, _**him **is a different person than _him._ Sorry, if it caused any confusion. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed! I can't believe so many people reviewed for this story!  Anyways, for those who were curious as to why the title of this story is as it is. It took me half an hour just to choose the title. Pernicious means deadly, while deception, obviously, means lying and cheat. I hope this story is to interest to all of you, and I hope I can entertain you all until the very end. Please review when you are done!**

I took a seat on the bitter, rigid mattress while I let reasonless tears fall down my face. Who wouldn't cry in this situation? I didn't cry when I found out I was sentenced for two months in prison for a crime I didn't commit. Even the authorities knew I didn't do anything. However, because they suspected me to be involved in the decision making of the crime scheme, they threw me in jail. I closed my eyes gradually as I tried to forget my troubles, and for once have a good night's sleep.

_The dust and cobwebs clung to my face and hands as I pushed my way through the dark hall of the crumbling mansion. Soft, skittering sounds-a multitude of rats-echoed throughout the house. Cautiously I approached the door. The wood, I could see, was splintered from the inside out, by what appeared to be long claw marks. Slowly, carefully, I opened the door. One step into darkness and I screamed piercingly as I plunged into nothingness. _

I hadn't screamed when I woke up, but it would have been aggravating if I did, without intention of doing so. All of the night guards would be rushing in, as they did so last time. I could remember it clearly now.

Gertrude, a bubbly woman with a bright attitude, was full of concern and fret, and kept on asking, more like interrogating me if I was alright. Dylan, a solemn, serious man, just watched me intently with his dark gray eyes. Finally, Gary, the head guard, a man of no fun and just seriousness, was irritated at me for walking up the other "juvenile delinquents" or so he called us. He slammed the cell door and ushered the other guards out.

Ever since then, I tried to be cautious whenever I wake up from sleeping. No matter how hard it was, I tried my best to prevent myself from screaming at night.

That was the same dream-more like nightmare-that haunted me every time I dreamt. It wasn't the cobwebs and shadows that haunted me. It was the wood door, splintered by what seemed like claw marks. Ever since I last saw _him_, it had been challenging for me to accept the fact that _he_ was gone. The claw marks made it worst. The last night I saw _him_ was that dreadful, gruesome night which took _his_ life. It was the night which part of me was destroyed forever.

I hadn't noticed the sunlight peeping through my petit window on the upper end of the wall, until Gertrude had tapped on my cell door. Glancing up at the bubbly woman, I falsely smiled before walking from my seated position on my bed to the cell door.

"Yes?" I asked politely. She smiled broadly before passing me a book. Squeezing my arm to receive the book, I checked the cover. Entitled "Raven's Lethal Secrets", it was covered with navy and amethyst raven shadow figures.

"I know that today is the day you are allowed to write in your journal, so I decided to give it to you," she commented as she beamed.

"Thank you Gertrude. You may go now." I walked back to my bed and rummaged under my pillow to find a silver coated, black pen. It was one of the only thing I had left of _him_. A tear threatened to shed, but I closed my eyes to prevent it from falling it down my cheek. Opening the book brought memories of the least person I expected to think about.

-Flashback-

"_You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. Racing down the halls, I tried to catch up with the "monster" who had been stealing all of my books. It had been a rough day with many people teasing me about how I looked. It wasn't any different than how I dressed on other days. What made today any different? Today, I tied my shoulder length black hair in a ponytail. I wore a purple halter underneath a black off shoulder along with black hip huggers. On my feet was a pair of purple ankle boots. My wrist was the home of the bracelet he gave me when he was alive. I had never found the courage to take it off. It was a charm bracelet, with raven charms all over the bracelet. He had always known how much I loved ravens. _

_My eyes started to well up with tears as I started to slow down from my rapid walking. The "monster" must have sensed that I wasn't running after him because I saw him strolling towards me. I tried to keep back my tears, but my ears thought else wise. _

_He gaped at the tears flowing from my eyes uncontrollably once he was right in front of me. As he brought his hand to wipe my tears, I slapped his feeble hand away._

"_What are you doing?" I asked viciously, through grinding my teeth. _

_He gazed at me wide eyed while trying to apprehend the situation. "Rochelle, what are you doing? One minute ago, you were chasing me down the halls for your books. The next minute you're crying. What's the matter?" _

_I absentmindedly fiddled with my bracelet which caught his attention. A tear from my eye fell onto the raven charm, when he touched the bracelet. Staring at it for a few minutes, he kept on fiddling with it before he looked up at me. I stepped back gradually when I saw his eyes. His sea green eyes had turned bloodshot red instantly, and he had a facial expression of fury and anger. Instantaneously, he grabbed my wrist with much pressure that it hurt my wrist. I didn't know what had gotten into him. _

"_What's wrong?" I asked him this time. He growled which was very unlike him, and he grabbed my wrist tighter. _

"_What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell what's wrong! Tell me where you got that from!" he hissed at me, before tightening his grip around my wrist._

_The charms on the bracelet started the dig in my skin, and all I could do was cry out in pain. I gasped in horror when I saw blood seeping through his hand, but he didn't notice. "Please," I yowled in pain, "let go of my hand. You're hurting me." _

"_I will let go out your hand when I get an answer!" he squeezed tighter, before glaring at me dangerously. All he was waiting for was an answer. With him acting this way, he would definitely get an answer. _

"_I got this from my best friend, alright? This is one of the only things I have of him. Please, stop hurting me. You got your answer, so please let go." He let go reluctantly and tears started to brim my eyes again as I saw my blood covered wrist. _

_He, on the other hand, collapsed onto the ground and started panting. Before realizing what had taken over him, he stood and reached out to touch my arm, but I wisped my arm away. _

"_What's the matter with you? I thought you were nice!" I exclaimed through the echoing halls as everyone was in the gymnasium for the school play performance. _

"_Roe, I didn't mean to…I didn't know…I didn't know what made me do that." He replied despondently at the sight of my bloody wrist. _

"_What do you mean you didn't know what made you do it?" I roared at him, loud enough for there to be ringing in my ears. "Why were you angry when you saw my bracelet?"_

_His facial expression turned miserable, and his voice crackled when he tried to speak, "I gave a bracelet like that to my best friend. I haven't seen her in two years. I thought you had stolen it._

" _He turned around, avoiding me. From behind his back, he asked, "What happened to your friend?" _

_My eyes softened as I could feel the misery in his voice. I tried to keep my voice steady when I spoke, but it always crackled here and there. "He died." I hesitated while biting my lip. Instantly he turned around and gaped at me in shock. I continued, "He was the only one who I felt I could talk to, even though he was a pain in the neck. He gave me this to represent our strong friendship." _

_I wanted to say that his death didn't affect me a great deal, but I couldn't. The truth was that a part of me was ripped away when he died. I kept my tears back successfully this time, and anger took over my emotions. I couldn't stand how he had treated me just because he thought I stole his best friend's bracelet. _

"_GARFIELD LOGAN, YOU ARE AN INSENSITIVE JERK! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A BRACELET LIKE YOUR BEST FRIEND, IT DIDN'T MEAN YOU HAD TO HURT ME AND MAKE MY WRIST BLEED! FROM NOW ON, I AM NOT PART OF YOUR GANG AND I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND!!" My loud voice had echoed through the halls, and that had marked the end of our friendship. I stalked off; leaving Gar heartbroken and dejected, only because he had hurt me, physically and emotionally. _

-End of Flashback-

However, the end of our friendship had only proved to be temporary but Gar's appearance yesterday. After, I had stopped hanging out with Gar and his friends; I had been a loner, until I met **him. **He was the person who made my life terrible and dreadful. He had deceived me detrimentally, by destroying who I was.

Shaking the thought of Gar and **him **out of my head, I glimpsed at the first word of my diary before someone had called me. Looking up, I saw Dylan, the solemn, serious man, watching me. As usual, I knew what he had meant. By staying in jail for the couple of weeks I had, I had already got used to the routine. Whenever Dylan called me, it meant I had to go and work outside along with the other prisoners. I stuck my diary underneath my pillow, before scurrying after Dylan.

I had never noticed how pleasant and sunny the days could be in the summer. As I rushed behind Dylan to the outdoors, I had time to intake what the pleasant day had to offer. I had time to notice the glorious green color of the grass and the cerulean color of the sky and to breathe the crisp, clean summer air. It wasn't too hot, however it wasn't cool. I sighed, knowing that today wouldn't be any different than any other day. Dylan and I finally reached where I had to collect the garbage, as I did every other day. He left me in the mist of other girls, who were collecting the garbage in their designated territory.

I sighed deeply before putting on my gloves and leaning on the ground to pick up the closest garbage near me, a pop can. As I chucked the pop can into my garbage bag, I noticed a miniscule, scrawny girl stomping towards me. I tried not to roll my eyes, as I knew what was going to happen. Every day ever since I came here, this burly girl has always teased and taunted me. She always made fun of my hair, eyes, and skin-anything she could think of. Why, you might ask, does she do this? To be honest, I have no idea why she does this and why she always picks on me. Turning my back towards her direction, I tried to make it seem as if I didn't notice her.

"Hey Roth," taunted a voice behind me. I instantly knew she had arrived and pivoted on my toes towards her. She was this lean girl with blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes.

"What?" I asked irritated as this was one day I had hoped she would not bother me. However, I guess wishing sometimes never works.

"Your black hair is so out of style." She inspected me as she walked around me and continued, "Seems like they don't allow you to shower because your hair's a mess."

I rolled my eyes and continued to examine the ground for more waste. She had used that line about ten times now, and counting.

"Your eyes, ewwww! How can people stand to look at you with purple eyes like that!" she ranted on and on about my eyes until I interjected.

"There not purple eyes, Kailie, they are amethyst eyes. Nevertheless, I don't think you know what amethyst means, so it might as well be safe to stick with purple." I smiled triumphantly before leaning down to pick a candy wrapper. Every single garbage counts for our supervisors. If we miss even a single candy wrapper, we would have to do extra hours of community service.

She growled at me before continuing on her insults, "Don't you get enough to eat? Your pale skin hurts my eyes to even look at them. I, on the other hand, get the best food, giving my skin its radiant glow!" She strode around me, acting as if she was a model.

I decided to ignore her this time as it was getting annoying beyond belief. Escaping past her annoying self, I kept on looking for any garbage to look. Once I leant down, I noticed my scar on my right wrist. It was the scar of when Gar grabbed my wrist, and _his_ bracelet tore into my skin. Tears fell down my cheek and I picked up the banana peel and threw it into the garbage.

All of a sudden, a loud, piercing voice threw me off track of where I was in my responsibility. Instantly knowing who it was, I knew it was time to tell her how lame her insults were getting. Once she was right behind me, I exclaimed, "Kailie, you need new insults. There lame and getting old, sorry to say."

Kailie glared at me before interjecting, "Well, if you think like that, I can easily get better insults. Your mother must be as ugly and lame as you are. No wonder your father left her for someone else."

My head shot up when she said that. No one, I mean no one, should talk about my mother like that. I roared and darted forward to tackle Kailie to the ground. When she was directly underneath me, I made it clear to her, "No one talks about my mother like that, you…you fake, you phony! You will never be as pretty as my mother was!"

I escaped from the community service grounds to avoid getting caught from the supervisors. I rushed past the guards, through the hallways, directly into my cell. I collapsed onto my bed, soaking my pillow with my tears. All I could think of now was my mother. Kailie had disturbed a very sensitive and emotional memory of my past. A flashback of the last day I had spent with my mother flashed through my mind.

**The flashback with Arella would be in the next chapter! Please review if you want to find out what happened to Arella!**

**(As of now, I will be saying bye with a quote that I absolutely love at the end of the chapters in every story of mine.)**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like the story so far! Here is chapter three and please review when done reading!**

-Flashback-

_I always thought she was beautiful, even when she was crying. Her wet eyes were with the clumped lashes, she had the slightly red cheeks and her fully, pouting lips._

_Yet, at the same time, I couldn't stand to see her crying. For, most of the time, she was not shedding tears of joy, but those of pain. Even more, half of the time, it was him causing the pain to her. Not to say that he was always the cause of her tears, for many other people that she came in contact with had hurt her much, much more. But, he also hurt her often, and I couldn't admit either, that I didn't always realize it at the moment of its effect._

_Sometimes it took awhile; until the first tear ran down her cheek, until she began to bite her lower lip, or until her voice began to quiver and crack. No matter how beautiful she seemed to me when she was pouting, giving me the excuse to be extra sweet to her. I couldn't stand it. I loved my mother much more when she was smiling that smile she claimed was only for me. I looked at her, and the way her eyebrows bent down towards her nose as she sniffed. What could do I do, as a daughter, to make it better this time?_

_My step-father didn't always love her as he should, and I knew this. But, my father was only a man, and every man was bound to mess up nearly all the time when it came to the woman they loved the most. He didn't want to hurt her anymore though. He never wanted to see those tears of sorrow ever again. Yes, he said that every time she cried, and each time he made her cry more._

_But, this time, I was serious. I needed to help my mother realize there was no reason to cry. Never, ever again would my step-father find a reason to make her tear up; he has to try his hardest from now on. I reached out, touching a clump of the hair covering her face, touched her cheek, and wiped away her tears with the back of my hand. I reached out, and with one arm, drew her slimming body towards me, and pulled her tightly to my petite chest, my grip getting tighter with each choked sob that came from her mouth._

_No, not one more day would pass where she would cry on my account._

_My mother brought her head down, staring down in her big, amethyst eyes, another tear somehow finding its way out from her ducts. I swore by it, for I loved my mother more than life itself; she was my goddess; my best friend, and most of all, my mother. As I hugged my mother tighter, her sobbing died down as she relaxed into my embrace. _

"_Mother, please don't cry. You know he hasn't meant any harm. No matter how much of a jerk he is," I stressed 'jerk' with more of a disgusted tone, "he is married to you, and only you. He can't hurt you or me."_

_She wiped her tears, and broke our embrace. Leaning to give me a peck on my cheek, she left the room we were presently in. I sighed deeply, before sinking into the sofa seat. My step-father had never shown my mother the love and care she needed. Especially after all she had been through; the least thing he could have done was give my mom a rose, or present her with a romantic card. Not even those are brought to my mother by my step-father. _

_Because of this and more, I had never liked my step-father. Even though my mother knew he was despised by my former friends and even me, she had no other choice than to marry him. Being threatened that I would be killed if my mother didn't marry him, my mother married him exactly a week after he proposed-more like threaten- to her. Regardless of them being married, no one would have guessed that they were husband and wife. He had always left on 'business trips' and left my mother alone with me and my step-sister. My step-sister got along quite well with my mom and me, and we acted as if we were blood related sisters. _

_I was about to close my eyes when I heard a scream, directly from the kitchen. I immediately ran without hesitation, and gasped in horror once I reached the kitchen. There laid my mother, on the floor, with a knife thrust in the area of where her heart is. Her eyes were rolled back, and her regular skin color had turned pale. I looked up to find my step-father standing there proudly, with my step-sister at his side. _

_I gasped when I figured out why he wanted to marry my mother. He needed her powers, and as soon as he found out her powers were gone, he killed her. I let a wild cry before plunging myself at him, but I landed on the ground. Turning around, I glared at him, and hissed, "Why did you kill her Slade! What harm did she do to you?" _

_He just casually smiled before taking the knife out of my mother's chest. "She didn't have the necessities I needed, my dear. What's the use of having her, when she can't help me?"_

"_You sick, mad man," I roared intensely, "You just wanted to marry my mother because of her powers, didn't you? Now that she's dead, what will you do to me?"_

_My step-sister said, instead of her father, "We're sorry, Rachel. No wait, he isn't but I am sorry. I didn't want to do this, but he—"she was interrupted when our father clasped his hand on her mouth to prevent her from talking anymore. _

_He talked instead, "Why would I be sorry if I had a powerful demon right in front of me?" _

_I instantly backed away slowly from my step-father when I knew he was going to use my powers. "Being the daughter of the demon, Trigon, and the Azarathian, Arella Roth, you have much resourcefulness that can help me with my mission, and there is nothing you can do about it." _

_My eyes started to well with tears as I looked at my lifeless mother. This mad man was going to manipulate me for his dangerous deeds. Maybe if I went along with him for a few months, I could break free from his wrath and save myself and my step-sister. From the look on her face, she had no freedom of choosing what she wanted to do. I put on a false smile, "I will help you."_

-End of Flashback-

I was never able to break free from his wrath after a few months. My step-sister and I moved from place to place as he manipulated us to hurt thousands of innocent people. Once we were done our mission, we would move to a new area. That's the reason why I had gone to eight schools in two years. However, recently, I have broken free from my father's wrath, because he was murdered.

**He **murdered him, and had left the blame to me. I was the only one left at the scene of the murder, and I was arrested for the murder of my step-father. He betrayed me and it resulted in a harmful sham. It turned into pernicious deception. That's why I am in prison right now. Sighing, I flopped back onto my bed, and tried to fall asleep with peaceful thoughts.

I realized that I slept for a few hours, when I woke up by someone calling my name. My eyesight was groggy, and I felt very drowsy. I tried to sit up, but someone pushed me back down.

"Rachel, honey, go back to sleep." The woman was about to stroke my hair, when I whipped her hand away.

By this time, I was sitting up, with full attention. I soon realized who had wakened me up. Gertrude was sitting there baffled by my behavior. My eyes started to glow red, and by this, she backed away slowly from me.

"Don't…you…ever…call…me…Rachel…again!" I hesitated after each word to put extra emphasis on each of the words.

"Honey, but, I thought that was your name," Gertrude looked like a lost puppy that had been abandoned by their owner. I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't. Rachel reminded me too much of my first father. He was the person who made my mother's life miserable.

"Rachel," I hesitated for a long time, staring into space, before continuing, "was the name my father gave me."

Gertrude looked puzzled at me, before asking, "Why would make it bad to say your name?"

At first, I looked at this woman as if she was crazy. How could she have not known how much my mother suffered when she was with my father? I realized that Gertrude hadn't known. "My father was a mad man. He was an alcoholic, however, my mother couldn't see past his horrible nature. She had me before they even married. In fact, they didn't even get married. The only reason my father wanted me was for my powers." Gertrude had known about my past and powers, but not a great deal of about my parents. "Rachel is the name he wanted for me. My mother wanted Rochelle. That's why I loath Rachel and prefer Rochelle as a name."

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't even know." She apologized sincerely as she lowered her head in shame.

"After that, my mother couldn't live with my father. She had moved to another part of Azarath to escape his torture. After that, my mother had been helping the needy and healing them, while I was growing up. Soon, after receiving a threat from Trigon, my father, I was sent to Earth in hopes of finding a new start and a new life. There I met my friends, but soon after my father found me. I, however, had killed him, and was victorious. I thought I had it all; great friends, a safe home, and a new life.

Nevertheless, it all changed when I lost control of my powers. An incident that happened that day that eternally will change my life forever and that's why I ran to my mother. My mother and I then moved to Earth once again. There my mother met my step-father and she was forced to marry him. I had known him from my previous life with my friends. We all had loathed him and he was not even a caring soul. My mother and he got married and we became a family. He had a daughter, which I associated with quite well.

My step-father had never loved my mother; he just wanted her powers. When he found out that her powers were eliminated by Trigon, he killed her. Instead, he used me to do his dirty work. That's why our family has moved from place to place rapidly. Once we finish a task, we move on to the other area. We had done that until we arrived again in Jump City. It all changed when I had befriended **him** and had agreed to help **him.** In some ways I think it was better to help my step-father than to help **him**.

"Rochelle, I had never known you had such a tragic past. I am so sorry if I said something to offend you." Gertrude was close to tears when she heard my life story.

"Don't worry its okay. My father and my mother are dead, and now my step-father is de—"Before I knew it, I was slipping from the bed, onto the floor, as tears welled up in my eyes.

Gertrude raced to my side and gave me a tight embrace to comfort me. Even though no one could ever replace my mother, Gertrude was like that second mother, who could listen to everything and help me with my problems. I accepted the hug and wiped the tears from my face. I snuggled into her arms and let her motherly affection help me feel better. As soon as I thought I felt better, I smiled at Gertrude, who in turn smiled back. Getting up from the hug, I asked, "Is it past lunch time?"

Gertrude smiled, before standing up and heading towards the door, "I'll bring some to your room."

**Next chapter will introduce **him** and his gang, so please review! I will only update if I get 28 reviews! Until next time…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait! I'm glad that people actually like my story! I really think that it can get more reviews if all of my loyal readers would just review! Anyways….I'm not gonna update Bitter Rose, Close to my Heart, or even this, this summer because I'm gonna be so busy. I might update the odd poem or something once in a while, but I think that's it. I'm just so sorry! **

**Anyways, I've got a new story up called Where Loyalties Lie for those who are interested in RedXStarRob triangle love story. Please check it out!**

Chapter Four

Once she left my room, I journeyed to sit on my bed. I thought about the person who made me sit in this prison cell. He was the one who betrayed me, and allowed me to receive punishment for his wrong doings. Just to think, he cared for me when he wanted me to be his girlfriend. Suddenly, I remembered the day when I met him and his gang of wrong-doers.

-Flashback-

_Next to the library and my room, my favorite place to be was at the beach. It was one of those places that you know you won't be judged on who you are. From the cliff I was standing on, I could see forever on this clear morning. I made out the islands scattered across the mouth of the wide bay, distant ships on the glittering horizon. Below me, at the foot of a dizzying drop, the waves crashed against the shore onto the smooth white sands._

_I was about to leave the cliff to go onto the beach, when I thought I saw my step-sister and a group of people strolling on the beach's sand and laughing amongst themselves. This wouldn't have been surprising if she said she was going to the beach. However, my step-sister told my step-father that she was going to the library to study with some friends. _

_I left the cliff to talk to her, regardless of how many people were there. Once I was off the high cliffs and on the low level of the beach, I took a count in my mind of how many people were there. There were exactly six people-including my step-sister. Not trying to sound as if I was disappointed, I walked casually to where her friends were. However, I had to admit that I felt betrayed by her lies to my step-father, even though I hate him. _

_I paced my walk a bit faster, and was brought to a halt when I was just a few meters away from my step-sister. I took a deep breath, and then said, "Rose Lillian Wilson, what are you doing on the beach, when you said you were going to the library! You are in big trouble when I tell your father!" I had finished lecturing my sister, and she looked as pale as her white, silky hair._

_I would have been very strict in this situation if it weren't for the boy beside her hadn't talked. He was a very handsome boy, with white hair and dangerously good looks. There was something very familiar about him that I couldn't seem to quite catch. "Oh, you must Rachel," he begun, but I prevented him from talking anymore. _

"_Rochelle." I responded with a glare, "My name is Rochelle Roth." I averted my attention away from this mysterious character to my step-sister. "Oh, father, it seems I need to be burning the midnight oil tonight if I want to finish my history assignment." I mimicked what my sister said before she left the house. _

"_Don't worry, Rose. We won't allow anyone find out you were with us if it is that much of a crime. The only thing I need to do is charm this young lady with my good looks and mysterious character. Tell me Rochelle, what do you see in a boy?" _

_I glared at him with anger, knowing that it would not be wise to loose my temper around these people. "I like a man who is not so full of himself, and a person who doesn't have overconfidence, a person unlike you." _

_Everyone in the crowd started laughing at her witty comment, and soon she smirked at her accomplishment. As everyone was laughing, she took a good look at the type of people her sister was hanging out with. Besides the white haired man, and her step-sister, there were four other people. One girl had pink hair in pigtails, and sleek, cat-like eyes; another girl had jet black hair with red streaks and scarlet red eyes. The last two seemed as a couple, as the girl with cherry long hair and astounding emerald eyes was clinging to a tall, black haired, hazel eyed, elegant man. Before long, everyone stopped laughing. She rolled her eyes at the thought of them. They laughed at her comment, as if it was the funniest joke ever said. _

"_Hey, you know, we could use a girl like you in our gang. A practical, witty gal like you." The one with black hair and hazel eyes gave me a wink secretly, probably hoping his girlfriend wouldn't notice. Practical huh? That was what Vic said when I first met them. Trying to keep their images out of my mind, I asked for them to introduce themselves. _

_The one with pink hair went first. "I'm Mallory Bauer. I love hexing people, if you call that interesting. Otherwise, I am East Indian, even though I don't look a thing like Indian." _

"_What language do you speak?" I asked as I knew a few Indian languages myself. _

_She seemed surprise when I asked her this question. However, she smiled gently before answering, "I know Sanskrit, Tamil, Urdu, Punjabi, and Hindi. Do you know any?" _

"_In fact, I do. I know everything you know, plus Bengali. I learned all of these languages from reading if you are wondering." I responded to the bewildered look on her face. _

_The one with black hair with red highlights started to introduce herself, ignoring the slight smile creeping up Mallory's face. "The name's Toni Monetti. I'm from New Zealand, even though my name seems like Italian. I love to prank, along with Mallory, and I love learning about the dark arts, and about sorcerers and such. From what I am seeing and guessing, do you like the dark arts, and are you Goth?" _

_Taken aback from her comment, I felt offended. Did I really dress and seem as if I liked the dark arts? Inhaling deeply, then letting out a deep breath, I responded, "I don't like the dark arts, but I do like being dark. If I wanted to, I might even categorize myself as being a dark person. Do you know the history behind Goths, or what it really means to be called Goth, Toni?" _

_I knew I had struck Toni when she seemed taken aback by my statement and question. I tried not to be mean to Toni, but I couldn't resist. I knew I had really struck her hard, when her voice turned into a whisper, "No." _

_Everyone else seemed astonished by my performance, and I knew they were waiting eagerly for me to say the answer. "Well, Toni, when you are talking about Goth, you talk about __being a member of a Germanic people that overran the Roman Empire in the third, fourth, and fifth centuries in A.D. These people settled in South and East Europe. Either that or you are being called an uncivilized person, or a barbarian, when someone calls you a Goth. Would you call me uncivilized?" _

_Toni lowered her head in shame, and didn't talk to me after that. Realizing of what I have done, I replied in monotone, "Don't take it personally, I just want to tell people the real meaning behind Goth. Anyways, I love the dark arts, and fantasy stories behind them. Would you like to come over, sometime and see my collection?" _

_Everyone seemed surprise, especially Rose, at my offer to Toni. Luckily, Toni agreed whole-heartedly. The next person who I was introduced to was the one with red hair and emerald eyes. When she spoke, I found it hard to believe that a person had such a melodic voice. "My name is Korinne Anders, but my friends call me Kori, and I love playing volleyball, and cheerleading. I am from Tamaran, a small country in Europe. I am the princess of there. It sure is glorious to meet you." She beamed as she leant over to embrace me. By her strength and the tightness of her hug, I reckon volleyball had done her good. _

_Once we broke the hug, her boyfriend introduced himself to me. "My name is Xavier Redd, and I'm from Spain. I love breaking rules for fun, and I'm running up captain of basketball and soccer. "He winked at me and gave me one of those cocked grins Richard used to give me, when I talked to him. It seemed abnormal, but it seemed as if Richard and Xavier were twins, except the eyes, I think. _

_Lastly, the wide haired, mysterious man introduced himself. "My name is Mackenzie Kiore, but my friends call me Mac. I'm from Germany, in Europe, if you don't know." _

"_I know where Germany is," I snapped back in his face. This character was really starting to bug me. _

"_Anyways, I love writing and reading, and am the head of the newspaper crew at our school. Same as X, I love breaking the rules. Anything else you wanted to know, my maiden?" _

_My maiden? Okay, maybe drama has really gotten into his head. "Nothing else, my brave dark knight," I responded with sarcasm._

"_Just stop this feud between you two. Would you like to join our group, Rochelle? We could use a girl like you, a girl with your brains, looks, and attitude I dig." Xavier asked, but was pinched on the arm by Kori. _

"_I don't know. Rose?" I asked, hoping my step-sister would get me out of this loop hole. _

"_Why not? You would be an asset to our group." I stared at her, as if she was nuts. An asset? She thought of me as a benefit? _

"_No way, Rose. I am not an asset to anybody." _

_Xavier's eyebrow raised and he asked in doubt, "What's an asset?"_

_I rolled my eyes and restrained to say something I would regret, but instead replied, "An asset is a benefit, or help. She wants me to help you with something! And Rose, there is no way I will be an asset to you or your gang!" I was about to walk off, when Mac halted me when he stepped in front of me. _

"_She didn't mean it that way, Rochelle. She just wants you to be part of the group, not the actual group, you understand? Maybe you should just switch your attitude and give us a chance. Why don't you reconsider and join us?" Mac finished with a grin, that couldn't even rival Richard's cocked grins. _

_Without giving an answer, I stalked off leaving everyone in shock and despair (not the literal way). I thought of giving them a chance, and joining their group. If I did join them, my other friends may not even talk to me. It beat seeing Gar everyday with the group. I smiled, before turning around, and yelled to them, as I was about half a kilometer away from them. "SURE, I'D LOVE TO HANG OUT WITH YOU GUYS! TELL ROSE TO TELL ME WHEN AND WHERE TO MEET YOU GUYS TOMORROW!" I turned around, and heard cheering from the people behind me. I finally put my mind in rest; I had new friends to hang out with. However, I knew little of which hanging with them would cause a life turning event, which would sting and harm me forever. _

-End of Flashback-

I tried not to remember that dreadful day, but it was hard not to. Walking gently to my bed, I took out my journal and flipped to the seventh page, where there was writing in Sanskrit. Something I did with Mallory. Instantaneously, I remembered what we did with these Sanskrit words. These were the words to a puja, something done to invoke God. Mallory and I had done it to help us cleanse ourselves of the trouble we were in and with the gang.

I flipped to the next page where I had written the day when Mac had asked me out, and to be his girlfriend. At first, I had been thrilled because no one had ever asked me out. Not even one boy had taken a liking of me. It was a day I was full of joy and the hope that Mac might actually be the one. Even though we had a rough start, we had an immediate liking towards each other. Just as I had done with Gar, Mac and I spent most of our time together and strengthened our friendship. Eventually, when he asked me out, our friendship turned into something more. I wished deeply that I had never even gone out with him because it had affected my entire life. I wouldn't have been in this cell if it weren't for him. I skipped to the next page, hoping not to remember my first date with him.

**You guys finally found out who the him is, or the first him anyway. Please review!! **

**Forgiveness is**** the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter came out sooner than I thought. So…enjoy!  
**

Chapter Five

My heart rested in peace when I flipped to the page where I wrote about Richard and the others. I didn't know why I felt this way, but everything I heard or read the name Richard, I got a warm feeling, almost a sibling love feeling. I had most certainly enjoyed my time with Richard, Gar, and the others, until Gar had hurt me very much.

What was I to do? Gar had hurt so much, but I offered his offer without hesitation. Did I do the right thing? I sighed as I remembered the day when Richard told me something that baffled me that day alone, but made perfect sense to me the day my step-father died.

-Flashback-

­_I remember that Mac didn't like if I talked to anyone out of the group, so when Richard had to talk to me, I had to use an excuse. It had happened when Mac's gang and Gar and the others happened to be crossing each other in the hallway. I tried to escape because I knew I wouldn't be able to face Gar, especially since I was Mac's girlfriend. However, as always, he kept a firm grip onto my arm, and didn't let me go. _

_I tried to smile when Gar glared in the direction of where Mac was holding onto my arm tightly. I tried to smile, I really did, but it turned out to be a frown. I gasped when Mac said, "Hey, how's it going, Gar?" _

_Why did he do that? This was going through my head when Gar just glared and he muttered, "What do you think?" I tried to keep him out of my mind when the others just glared at each other. I sighed, knowing that my decision was hasty and that I should have taken more time. I thought of this topic more when Richard sign languaged me, "I need to talk to you." I was baffled by this because no one knew that I understood sign language. _

_I whispered into Mac's ear after Richard slipped off into the other hallway, "I need to go to the washroom. Can I go and I'll meet you guys outside." Mac looked hesitant but nodded. With that, he and the gang left. I rushed off into the other hallway where I saw Richard waiting, not before giving Gar and the others a sympathetic look. _

_I looked from side to side, "What?" _

_Richard looked at me with genuine concern, "Are you alright?" _

_I rolled my eyes and wanted to say, "What? Is this twenty questions?" but decided against it. Instead, "Yeah. You?" _

_He sighed, "Great. Counting on the fact that my ex-girlfriend is dating my enemy." I raised my eyebrow in return. He inhaled deeply, and then said, "I used to date Kori."_

_My eyes widened when I heard this. That must've explained why Richard was throwing X and Kori daggers with his glare. "I'm…sorry…" I was lost for words. _

_He laughed slightly, "Its fine. But that's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you. Mac is dangerous. The only reason why he's dating you is because he wants to take you as an advantage." _

_Before I could say anything, he left in the speed of light. I was staring at where he used to be standing. What did he mean that Mac was just using me? I shook my head and just went outside where Mac and the others were waiting. I smiled when I saw Mac, gave him a peck on the cheek, and forgot everything about what Richard has said. _

-End of Flashback-

Now that I remember it, Richard told me the truth. I should've listened to him. In fact, I shouldn't have met Mac in the first place. I tried to push away my regrets when Gertrude was outside my prison wall with lunch. I sighed, putting my diary away; I went to gather my lunch.

Few weeks passed, and nothing had changed. Everything was the same from flashbacks to regrets to duty. However, Gar had come to get me on bail. I was relieved when they granted it on the condition if we found the real culprit.

When I was outside of the prison, I felt jubilant, feeling the golden rays of the Sun beaming down on me. I was smiling, which made Gar smile as well. I looked at him. That was the first smile I saw in a long time.

I was about to ask a question, when Gar said, "I guess you would want to know why I worked so hard to get you out on bail even though you hate me, right?"

Appalled, all I could do was nod. He tried to smile, but surprisingly couldn't, "Because I know who you are…Raven." There, he said it again.

"How do you know that name?" I shouted out, echoing into the clear, brisk day.

He looked at me hesitatingly, and then said, "Because of this."

Before I knew it, I saw a flash of green before me and I gasped at who was in front of me. It surprised me because it was impossible. It was impossible because he was supposed to be dead. It was impossible because he was…. "Beast Boy?"

**Like it? Sorry if it's short! But I just wanted to get a chapter out, before I have to put my full attention to this story that I am writing with a friend. She wants to get this story done ASAP so I have to write my chapters ASAP too. **

**Now you know that Gar is Beast Boy. You'll find out the rest in the next chapter…**

**Until then..**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thanks to all who reviewed! I'm gonna try my best to finish this chapter story before school starts, ok? **

Chapter Six

I had never expected Beast Boy to be in full uniform and color and to be standing in front of me…alive. The last time I had seen Beast Boy was that day when I thought he was killed. I still looked at Beast Boy in a shocked way when he just chuckled.

"Long time eh?" he asked as we continued to walk I figured by the way we were walking that we were headed to the Titans Tower.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, determined to get answers. He stopped, but didn't turn around as if he was waiting for me to ask the questions so he could fire away with the answers. I inhaled deeply before saying, "How come you're alive?"

This made Gar turn around. He raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

When he asked that question, the flashback came swirling into my mind, even through my efforts of trying to evade it.

It was two and a half years ago when we came back from fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, and crime was low. I didn't know what happened but suddenly, I lose control of my powers. My powers engulfed the Tower and everyone in it was doomed. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were already in the basement, fixing and tinkering some thing that was causing quiet a racket. That left Beast Boy, who I didn't know where he was. Before I knew it, I was about to literally spontaneously combust. That was when Beast Boy came in, and tried to help me to calm down. Instead, it made it worst and my powers went to high drive before I was brought into blackness nothing. When everything cleared, I saw claw marks on the door and part of Beast Boy's uniform. That was when I decided that I had killed Beast Boy, and was the reason why I left.

I was very hesitant before answering, "I…thought…I killed you." There, I said it.

He, on the other hand, looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Then understanding came to his face. "I escaped before you blew up, Rae."

Normally I would have drilled him for calling me Rae but in this situation, it seemed of little importance. "How?"

He looked at me as if the answer was obvious. "I change to animals, Raven. I changed into a mouse and scurried away before you…you know…"

I looked at him and asked another question, "Why were you in a high school?"

His gaze softened as he replied, "There were new bad guys in town, and they were attending the local high school. Robin thought that if we went in disguise, no one would know that were tracking them."

I lit up with understanding, "Malchior broke out of my book, didn't he?"

He nodded calmly, but with my powers or not, I knew he seethed with anger.

I asked, "You're Terra's adoptive _brother?_" Even I knew that Gar had a crush on Tara and he wouldn't even dare to think of becoming a family to her that way.

He nodded, "Robin wanted to get Terra back into the gang, and he thought she could be my girlfriend, but I didn't want her to."

Why? "Why?"

He turned around and mumbled something, which I caught on right away, "You don't want to know."

I then asked, "Then Toni, Jen…"

He finished my statement, "Are Argent and Jinx."

Looking at him once again, "So they're working undercover, aren't they?"

He nodded, but then he had a look like I was missing the obvious. I cocked my eyebrow and then I realized, "What about Starfire? I don't think anyone had red hair in your gang…"

He looked at me as if I had answered my own question. I gasped, "Starfire is Kori, isn't she?"

After he nodded, I asked, "Is she going undercover, as well?"

With his silence, I knew that something was very wrong. He finally answered, "No."

When I was going to ask why, he answered it for me automatically, "At first she was. Then she felt herself attracted to Red X, and then broke the relationship with us…and Robin."

Man, I thought. I then knew why Richard was so mad at Kori. I asked again, "Why didn't you tell me when you found out I was Raven?"

Looking at me straight in the eye, he answered, "I wasn't sure. I thought you died the day your powers blew up. But when I saw you at school, I began to think that it was you. So I stayed very close to you, so when I saw the bracelet that I gave you on your wrist, I thought at the beginning that you had stolen it. Then slowly, I realized it was you. Robin was the one who told me to tell you later. "

Nodding, I understood Gar's position. I would have done the same thing, too. Before I knew it, we had arrived at the Tower. I was very hesitant, but Gar but his hand on mine in reassurance. I nodded and we both went in.

It hadn't changed a bit, only the fact that a lot more people moved in, and therefore ten times messier. I stayed by Gar's side when he yelled, "We're here!!"

Everyone came rushing in, and I saw that everyone hadn't changed since I last saw them in high school. From one side came Bee and Cyborg holding hands. From another came Aqualad and Speedy. Then Terra emerged from the couch, with Kid Flash and Robin following closely behind. I looked around for Jinx and Argent but realized that they must be still with the target group.

I looked at the group hesitatingly before managing a small "Hello." Before I knew it, I was engulfed in a huge hug. Wow, I thought. They must have really missed me.

Robin stepped forward after the humungous hug and gave me a Titans communicator. Smiling, he remarked, "Welcome back, Raven."

Somehow I brought myself to smile. Ever since I was free of Trigon's control, I had been able to show my emotions more freely, but it was hard to break the habit. But now, I knew that that wouldn't be a problem as I was home at last.

**Like it? I hope you find this story interesting! Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that this chapter took so long to update! I am so busy with things. Working in the summer and now that school started, I don't even know when the next update will be. Please forgive me! Anyways, please review! Enjoy! **

Chapter Seven 

I closed my eyes as I tried desperately once again to mediate in the common room. It had been a couple of weeks and I had adjusted to living in the Tower once again. I loved this tower, but it seemed like a stranger to me as my home for the past six months was a juvenile jail.

Everything seemed the same, except the fact that there was more people and Star's usual bubbly attitude was no where to be seen. Even though I seemed to make that I found her annoying, I missed her bubbly attitude because she was gone. It seemed as if you don't realize how much you love a person once they are gone. This definitely relates to Star's case.

Tara and Roy were always together and the both times I saw them kissing, I realized that Gar was nervous. Maybe because Gar had a thing for her before or maybe he was uncomfortable with another guy kissing his sister. I really didn't know. I could always go into his mind and see what he was thinking, but ever since that incident, I had never been able to keep my powers running for long.

I grunted as I tried once again to keep my powers running. Closing my eyes, I began to chant the familiar chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrio---"

I fell on my derriere and I grunted as I struggled to stand up. I brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear as I gave another grunt. At that moment, I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned around and I saw Gar in shorts and a tee shirt. I smiled brightly. Anyone who would have seen me smile would have thought I had gone on crack, but everyone was well beyond used to it. Gar was the only person who made me smile, for a reason I do not even know.

Gar chuckled, "Guess you know how to fall, Rae."

I rolled my eyes and I muttered, "Well, hardy har har." Gar chuckled even more brightly and I found myself laughing as well. We both must have been laughing loudly because Richard came into the room with Wally and both had smirks on their face.

"Is it a party I'm missing?" Wally kidded.

Rolling my eyes, I remarked, "Only the one you weren't invited to."

Richard exclaimed, "Ouch." Everyone started to laugh right along, even Wally. Before I knew it, Richard and Wally already left the room to start on some more research on where Mac might be. Even though Toni and Jen had their communicators, if they showed their real purposes, who knew what might happen. So it was our duty to keep on looking for them. What really surprised me was why Kori never told Mac who Toni and Jen really were.

Gar surprised me when he asked me, "Hey want to check out that new fountain they built downtown?"

I looked at him sceptically, "Are you asking me out on a date, Garfield Logan?"

He cringed when I said his entire name, "If you think so, then yes."

Raising my eyebrow, I remained quiet for a few moments. Afterwards, I replied, "Sure."

--------------------------------------------

I was shocked at the water fountain that was newly built. Words could not even describe how beautifully it was structured. Gar stood beside me, grinning triumphantly. "So you like it?" Gar asked.

I replied sarcastically, "No, I hate it." When I saw the disappointed expression on his face, I rolled my eyes. "Of course I love it, doofus. Don't you know sarcasm?" Knowing Gar, I knew he wouldn't.

"Whew," he brushed an imaginary sweat off his brow, "I thought I had to tell them to rebuild it."

That caught my attention. "What are you talking about?"

He widened his eyes as he realized his slip of words. He struggled to find the right words to say, but was defeated. He replied reluctantly, "I built this for you."

I looked at him in shock, then at the water fountain. He did this for me?! Since when did he care so much? I realized then that he cared for me a lot, considering the troubles he went through to get me out on bail. "Why?" I asked blankly.

He looked at me before looking down at his feet. He mumbled, "It was meant for your homecoming, Rae."

I tried to hide my disappointment, "Oh."

"Are you mad, Rae?" he asked desperately. When I looked at his pleading face, I couldn't help but say no. He was relieved and he sighed as he leaned back into the bench we were sitting on.

He looked at me before asking, "Have you ever fallen in love, Raven?"

I looked at him in surprise. Since when did Gar care about love? "What do you mean?"

"I mean, have you ever felt butterflies in your stomach when a guy talked to you or said hi to you?"

I looked at him and nodded absentmindedly. He looked at me eagerly and asked, "Who?"

Again, I replied absentmindedly, "Malchior."

His face fell, "Oh."

I tried to assure him that I was over him, "Malchior was the only person who made me feel the same, and not creepy. But when he betrayed me…twice…I don't know…" Before I knew it, I felt tears falling down my cheek onto my leotard.

He pulled me into his arms and soothed me, assuring me that it would be alright. I stayed in his arms and felt that he had grown more brawn as well. When we pulled apart, he looked at me straight in the eye. "Don't worry, Rae. Always know that I'm here for you."

Smiling at him, I nodded. "I know." That was right before when I closed the small gap between us with my lips onto his.

**Oooh, a kiss! I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter or the one after should be the last one. I hope you like the story so far. **

**Please review! **

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it. **

**-Rosefire**


	8. Chapter 8

It has been minutes away the moment I will eliminate Mac. The man who caused my life to rip into shreds, after I thought I would finally get a chance to turn over a new leaf. Ever since the kiss between me and Gar, things have been tensed between us. We would only greet each other if necessary, not otherwise. I had to admit, the silence between us was killing me, but I knew that he was still uncomfortable being around me. But, hey, it was great to know that he also had feelings for me, because he responded to the kiss.

After weeks of searching, we had finally found Mac and the others. This is why I am waiting for my chance to rip him apart. Everyone was here, and I knew that I could count on each and every one of them to help me out.

Malchior came out of the building and my eyes glared at him and I was ready to finish him off, when I saw someone behind him. I squinted my eyes and widened them afterwards. It was Kori, keeping Malchior prisoner. I knew that this was definitely going to cause me to faint. And guess what happened afterwards? I blacked out, and all I remembered was Gar shouting my name.

I woke up with Gar looking at me intently. I asked him immediately, "What happened to Mac?"

Gar growled at the mention of his name, "He's in jail, along with X and Rose."

I put a hand over my mouth, "Rose? But…why…" Gar looked at me softly and grabbed my hands into his.

"Rose needed help, Rae, and I think this was the best option, especially since her father was killed by…" he hesitated when saying afterwards, "Malchior."

I nodded helplessly, and whispered, "Why did Kori do it?"

"Huh?" he asked me bewildered.

"Why did Kori change and help us?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Because she knew what she was meant to be…and who she had to be with," he answered finally after minutes of silence.

"She's back with us and Richard?" I asked, surprised. He merely nodded to my question.

Minutes had gone by before I finally asked him, "Do you like me, Gar?"

He looked shocked but knew that I wasn't joking. He merely nodded once again. I smiled when he looked cute like that. I replied, "I love you, Gar."

I leant forward and he was surprised once again when our mouths touched, but he sunk into it. I smiled against his lips, and pushed him onto the bed.

"_That's how your father and I got together," I replied to our three children, who were listening to this story for the umpteenth time. _

_Our eldest daughter, 14, Evelyn, sighed in happiness, "So cute."_

_Our twins, Mark and Slade, 9, disagreed, "EWWWWWW!"_

_At that moment, Gar came into the room and gave me a peck on my cheek. "Hello beautiful."_

_I smirked, "Hello handsome." _

_Evelyn gawked at us and muttered, "Never mind, it's not so cute."_

**That's it! The story is done! Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that a rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
